Stories From Behind Closed Doors
by black-rose495
Summary: A collection of one-shots from Dragon Age Inquisition, mostly featuring my main Inquisitor Bryanna Trevelyan and Cullen. There will be some NSFW stuff in here, but not all will be. NSFW
1. Fur - NSFW

Bryanna sighed in frustration and paced around Cullen's room. _Just one more letter love, I swear, then I'll come up to bed. _That was over an hour ago. She could still hear him scribbling away, occasionally sighing and pacing around his study, his footsteps heavy and tired. He should just take a break like she had told him an hour ago. That was why she was up here in this questionable bedroom - why he still hadn't cleared it out she'd never know! - and not in her own room in her nice and comfy, though albeit now too large, bed.

Frustrated, Bryanna leaned over the edge of Cullen's room to see what he was up to. As predicted her General was hunched over his desk, scowling at the paperwork before him.

_Right, _she thought, _time to get his attention. _

He had started winding down before the messenger had arrived with that blighted report Cullen had been waiting for _all day. _His fur cape sat on the back of his chair, along with his armour and weapons and signature lion helm.

Staring at his belongings an idea struck her.

A predatory smile curled Bryanna's lips as she began removing her clothing and folding it neatly in a pile which she placed next to Cullen's belongings. She stretched out before continuing, the constant ache in her back still as annoying as ever, then grabbed Cullen's fur cape and draped it around her shoulders. It felt wonderful against her bare skin. She had been trying to steal his fur for a while now, her fingers often running through the material when she went to speak with him - amongst other things.

After adjusting the fur's position she called down to Cullen. She heard him groan below her before he replied. "Love…"

"You said just one more over an hour ago Cullen. Come to bed _please_. You deserve a break just as much as I do."

Bryanna heard him sigh in defeat before before his chair scraped against the floor and his footsteps walked towards the ladder to his bedroom. She moved to stand by the window, too high up for anyone to actually see them, and stood facing outwards so her back was to the arriving General. This was one of those rare moments when she fancied being somewhat dramatic.

She grinned inwardly when she heard her name only half leave his lips, the word not fully articulating in his throat as he spoke.

She looked like a desire demon, come to tempt him again, only she was no demon and he was truly awake now. His fur barely covered her modesty, yet he had to admit that dressed like that she looked much better in the garment than he ever did. She had untied her hair so it spilled around her in a messy halo and her lips were pouted out oh so tantalisingly, just begging to be kissed.

"Maker love…"

"Are you going to finally take a break Cullen? I've been waiting for you all night." Her voice was low and sultry, a tone saved for occasions such as these when they were alone together.

He found his feet walking over to her. "How can I say no to you dear?" His hands itched to remove his fur from around her shoulders, but her hands remained fixed on the item. She inclined her head towards him and he looked down himself, trying to decipher her message.

"Off."

He chuckled and fought the blush trying to creep onto his face, "As my lady commands." Cullen swiftly began undoing his shirt, watching smugly as Bryanna's eyes flitted to his chest and visibly widened as more and more of his muscular chest came into view, followed by his trousers, her eyes darkening at the sight of his growing erection. He closed the space between them, guiding her backwards until her back hit the wall. He didn't need to ask any more, he already knew her response through the need in her eyes, but he hesitated a moment, his lips inches from hers, before seizing her mouth and plundering it with his tongue.

She melted into him instantly, her hands grasping at his broad shoulders. Maker she needed him. His knee parted her legs and his hands pinned her in place, her breath coming in short excited pants. Cullen trailed a path down her jaw to her neck, suckling gently at the skin there. The fur was long forgotten as he pressed his body against hers and began ravishing her, her need for him overwhelming any other thought in her head.

Cullen stared at his cape, still on the floor against the window where they had left it. Part of him wanted to go and put it back on the back of his chair, so it wasn't on the floor any more, but the rest of him insisted he stay right where he was; in his bed with Bryanna curled against his chest.

"I don't think I can ever wear that again and not imagine you in it now."

Bryanna giggled - a rare sound from the warrior - and looked up from her place over his heart. "Now you know how I feel every single day then."


	2. Meeting The Family

"Coraline? Maker what are you doing here?"

When she'd been told she had a guest waiting for her in Josephine's office she had expected some important somebody or other to be there to meet her. Yet when she entered the Antivan's office, smile plastered on her face in preparation, it immediately vanished and was replaced by a look of confusion and amazement. It was her sister.

"Bry? Maker it _is_ you! So it is true then!" The younger Trevelyan ran to her and threw her arms around her sister, hugging her so tight it hurt, even with her armour on.

Josephine cleared her throat and Bryanna gently pulled her sister off of her. "She arrived while you were out Lady Trevelyan. She says she's here to visit you."

Bryanna nodded to the Ambassador, "Thank you Josephine. I hope she hasn't been too…excitable."

"Not at all. She reminds me of my own sister in fact." Bryanna caught the tone in her voice and smiled, mouthing an apology and a second lot of thanks before ushering Coraline out of Josephine's office and towards her own quarters. Josephine heaved a sigh of relief when the young Trevelyan left her room, finally glad to be rid of her. Maker she was hard work.

The Inquisitor tried to bite her tongue as her sister prattled on excitedly on the way to her quarters, chatting about this and that - though what this and that were Bryanna didn't know, given that she had zoned out a while ago. It's not that she hadn't missed her sister, she really had, it's just she had not expected to see her again so soon and honestly she needed to mentally prepare herself to deal with the torrent of excitement which was currently being targeted at her. If her sister was one thing it was excitable.

"What are you doing here Cor? Does father know you're here?" The girl's expression gave her away and Bryanna sighed. "Maker Cor, what were you thinking? You know what he gets like."

Coraline frowned sadly at her sister. "I wanted to see you Bryanna. I miss you."

Ahhh the puppy eyes. She had not missed them. They were such a powerful tool which Coraline knew how to wield with efficient skill. In her youth Bryanna had used them too of course, but they had far less effect when one was in their thirties. If anything, she found, a sultry look worked far more to her advantage nowadays.

_Ahhh fuck._She sighed, "I missed you too. Just tell me if you're going to do anything like this again. And tell father next time!"

"Next time?" Her eyes lit up and Bryanna shot her a scolding look. "So, my big sister's the Inquisitor! I thought it was a terrible joke at first, but given the size of this place clearly not."

Bryanna chuckled, "If only. I'm the one responsible for saving the world single-handedly." She waved her marked hand at her sister, watching as her eyes widened at the glowing mark on her hand. "Well, I have my team helping me as well. Thank Andraste for them. Maker knows I wouldn't have gotten this far without them."

Coraline too her marked hand in hers and began turning it over, inspecting her hand curiously. "Does it hurt?"

_Ahh these questions again. _"No. A few times maybe, but I'm used to it."

She continued asking her everything and anything for the next few hours, asking her about what she had been up to and the Inquisition - not that Bryanna told her much on that subject - and about her new friends. After a while Bryanna gave up and turned it on her sister, asking her about home and giving her a chance to 'listen' for a while. She loved her sister, but Maker she could talk the ear off anyone. Bryanna had been tired enough when she went to meet her guest, but having to then entertain her energetic little sister…it was not how she had wanted to spend her afternoon.

A knock at the door interrupted Coraline's rambling and Bryanna shouted for her welcome guest to enter. A voice shouted back to her, _My hands a little full love. Can you come get the door please?_

Bryanna recognised the voice instantly and rushed up to get the door, eager for her sister to not see who was behind the door. "Ooo is that one of your companions you were telling me about? Can I meet them?"

She said no far too quickly and found herself being followed by her sister to the door, despite her best efforts. With a quiet sigh Bryanna opened the door.

"You missed dinner so I brought your dinner to you. I - oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you had company. I can leave it and come back later if you like Inquisitor."

Bryanna tried not to laugh at how formal Cullen suddenly became. She took the tray from him and set it down, then returned to him. "It's fine Cullen, don't worry. This is my sister Coraline, Coraline this is…Cullen." She looked to her sister but faltered a moment, the look of awe and adoration on her sister's face priceless as she took in the man stood in her older sister's doorway. She dropped her voice to a whisper and spoke to him, "Maybe you should come back tonight when my sister is gone. I'll fill you in then, okay?"

He nodded, not wanting another woman following him around and drooling over him instead of treating him like any other man. "Perhaps you're right. Until later then." He raised her knuckles to his lips and kissed them, holding her gaze as he did so. Beside her he heard her sister squeal and tried not to laugh. Once he had released Bryanna's hand he offered his to Coraline, who stared at it for a moment before gingerly giving him her hand. Like with Bryanna, he kissed it, watching as she visibly started palpitating, then bid the two women farewell and left.

Coraline stared at her hand as Bryanna picked up the tray of food and wandered back over to her desk, trying so hard not to laugh at her sister's reaction. She forgot sometimes the reaction Cullen had on women, and it seemed her little sister was no exception to it.

"Do you want any of this?" she asked her casually, looking over the selection of food Cullen had brought her. It was clear he had intended for them to dine together, but her sister's presence has scuppered that plan.

When her sister didn't answer or make any move to come join her she looked to where she'd been and saw her still staring, this time at the doorway. "He's - are you - Maker - did you -"

"Am I in a relationship with him you mean? Yes. Why do you ask?" She tried to hide her grin, but failed terribly and ended up beaming proudly at her sister. She would relish this moment for as long as she could. It wasn't often her sister was jealous of her, but this was clearly one of those moments.

Coraline blinked and shook herself. "Have you seen him?" She motioned towards the doorway where he'd entered and left.

Bryanna poured herself some wine and began laying out her plate of food. "Well yes."

"Maker Bryanna! How did you manage that? Not that you're plain or anything, we both know you have killer breasts, but still! Did you use mind control or something? You can tell me you know."

She laughed before tucking into her food, her hunger suddenly very apparent. "No magic. No tricks. Just…love." She smiled to herself as she began eating, not realising that her sister was staring at her peculiarly.

"Love? Sweet Maker Bry, you didn't say you two were in love. I thought you were just…you know, bumping uglies. Oh I have to tell mother and father about this! And all my friends! Do you have a portrait of him so I can show them all? Or do you think you two could visit us so they can meet him in person? What if…?"

Bryanna stopped listening after that, deciding it best to let her tire herself out instead. She was never going to hear the end of this from her sister and she knew it. Still, the look on her sister's face had been worth it, so that was something at least.


	3. Training - NSFW

_My friend and I have a little OT3 going between our two Inquisitors and Cullen and this is something I wrote to cheer her up one day. Guinevere is hers :)_

* * *

><p>She had seen her watching her the entire time she was training, but decided to think nothing it and get on with her practice. When she had finished and was wiping her brow with a rag she saw the mage emerge from her perch and approach her, applauding her. "That was quite the show Bryanna. Was that all for me? I know you saw me up there."<p>

Bryanna shot her a winning smile, "Partly, yes. And partly it was simply me training."

"Tell me, do you always practice in such…scant clothing?"

The warrior looked down at her attire. It was hardly a silk dress, but it was practical. She wore her usual training clothes, fitted leggings with a cropped top. On more serious days she trained in her armour as well, but today she was simply doing her daily training so armour was unnecessary. "Well yes. It doesn't restrict my movement." She smirked, "Why? Was my flesh distracting your show darling?"

Guin stepped closer to Bryanna. "Yes actually. I forget sometimes just how muscular you are underneath all those curves."

"A woman can have muscles darling. But if you doubt me I can always show you how much of a woman I am." She inched closer to the mage, their toes inches apart.

The other woman's eyes drifted down for a moment. "Oh, I believe that you're a woman dear." Catching herself Guin's gaze shot back up and she came face to face with Bryanna. She realised suddenly how close her lips were to hers and she couldn't help but lick her lips, eager to taste her lover.

Bryanna noticed Guin staring and smirked. She always loved having this effect on Guinevere and Cullen. "Are you sure you wouldn't like proof?" Her arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against her, Guin's hands instinctively coming to rest on Bryanna's chest to buffer her landing. She searched her eyes for a moment, silently asking her if she wanted her to stop, but she found no objection and lowered her lips to hers.

She tasted saltier than normal, a result of the sweat coating her entire body, but Guin melted into her touch none the less. Her hands fisted the material beneath her hands while Bryanna's arms tightened around her. Her feet began to move on their own and she realised vaguely that Bryanna was moving them towards a corner of the training yard so they were in the shadow of the Keep and sheltered from sight.

They parted long enough to breathe. Guin chuckled breathlessly, "Why Bryanna, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Why, is it working?" Her voice was raspy when she spoke, her breath coming in ragged breaths. Her hand trailed down Guin's body until she reached her thighs, where she cupped her apex through the mage's robes. "I don't you know what having you watch me did to me. If you don't want me right now then I will let you return to your tasks, but if not…" She trailed off with a groan, unable to finish her thought.

Guinevere answered her with her hands, her hand working its way between their bodies and teasing the hem of her leggings. "Maybe you weren't paying attention when I said how distracting you are." Bryanna's head rolled back as Guin's hand worked further into her leggings. "You have amazing legs you know, especially your thighs. They look perfect around my shoulders with my face buried between them. Although…"

The mage trailed off and Bryanna groaned impatiently. She felt Guinevere's slender fingers tease at her entrance and she gasped. "Although…?"

She felt little resistance as she plunged a first finger inside of her. "I'm sure I could oblige your needs at least a little dear. Enough to allow us to get somewhere private without you pushing me against the nearest wall or shadow."

Bryanna groaned and thrust her hips up into Guin's hand. The mage chuckled and began crooking her finger inside of her. She worked her for a few minutes, Bryanna's mouth seeking her neck in an attempt to muffle her cries of pleasure, but Guin had different plans for the warrior.

When her lover tightened around her hand she extracted her hand from her breeches and inspected her fingers, now covered in her juices. Guinevere held Bryanna's gaze as she sucked her fingers into her mouth and licked them clean. Her eyes never left hers as she kneeled before her warrior and pulled down her leggings until they bunched around her knees. Bryanna watched entranced as Guin lowered her mouth to her core, her tongue snaking out to lick her. She groaned at her touch and the mage moved away and shushed her.

"If you make noise I'll have to stop and I'm sure you don't want that now do you."

Bryanna groaned quietly, in frustration rather than from pleasure, and bit her fist. She closed her eyes and tried not to make a sound as her lover lapped at her, driving her crazy with her tongue. She felt her draw her clitoris into her mouth and begin working it. Her hand came to join her mouth and she inserted her fingers into her slick heat.

Even biting her hand small moans still escaped her as the mage pleasured her, her touch blissful torment on her senses. She was already so close, she knew it wouldn't take much more to tip her over the edge again. Guinevere's hand pinned Bryanna's hips against the wall behind her, holding her in place as she brought her closer and closer to bliss.

She almost drew blood when she came she bit down on her hand that hard. Her thighs tightened around Guinevere's hand. The mage pulled back slightly and watched in awe as her lover came around her, her face contorted with pleasure. She kept her hand on her hip to support her weight a little as she felt her legs begin to wobble. Once Bryanna came to her senses again she grabbed Guinevere's collar and pulled her up into a sizzling kiss, her tongue snaking into her mouth so she could taste herself on her lover's tongue. Her hand fisted in her hair while her other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to her.

Retaining some of her senses Guinever pulled away enough from Bryanna's lips to speak. "Perhaps you can at least make it upstairs darling. I can do far more with those leggings of yours off."

At the mention of her leggings Bryanna remembered they were still around her knees and pulled them up. Once she had straightened her clothing she cleared her throat. "I think you're right dear. Lead on."

He was tired when retired to his room that night. He wasn't paying much attention as he walked through the halls to his room, but he did notice the moans coming from inside his room and the open door. Curious he opened the door fully.

"Of course it's you two."

The mage and the warrior stopped what they were doing and looked towards the doorway. They had barely made it out of their clothing when they had stumbled upon his bed, Guinevere managing to take off only Bryanna's leggings and knickers before desire took over. Guinevere was in no better state of dress, her own robes pooled around her waist.

"Let me guess. You watched Bryanna training again?"

He noted her cropped top, somehow still on her, and her tied back hair. Guinevere nodded and Cullen chuckled. "Next time at least shut the door behind you."

His shirt quickly joined Bryanna's leggings on the floor and he smirked as he saw their attention switch to his muscular chest. "Room for one more?"


	4. Drunk - Bryanna

Bryanna hardly ever drank. She had made herself not rely on it throughout her marriage because honestly she feared that with how unhappy she would she would become dependant on it to not hate her husband. Which was why whenever she did indulge in the odd drink it was usually nothing more than a tipple.

This was a rare event for her. At most she only ever drank wine. Never brandy. It wasn't because she didn't enjoy its taste, far from it. No, it was more because wine had a much subtler effect on her and was a more ladylike drink. The sort of drink a woman can hold in her hand and not be judged for - well, unless she cradled the bottle to her breast like a babe.

Brandy went straight to her head, especially this Antivan strain she had been supping. It made her blood burn like fire and her thoughts darken. It made her want things - and people - she didn't normally want. It made her want to jump the bones of a certain General who had been giving her curious looks all evening, wondering what in the world was wrong with her.

"Shall I paint you a portrait of myself Ser Cullen?"

His eyes shot wide as she shouted across the room to him. He'd been keeping an eye on her all night, the woman slowly drinking herself into a stupor. "I'm sorry."

"Well a portrait shall last longer. You keep staring at me. If I paint you a portrait you can stare at that instead."

The General resisted the urge to chuckle and instead decided to join her at her lonely little table. She put up little fight as she shuffled her down the bench and did nothing but stare at him as he placed a steadying arm around her waist. Even through her dress she could feel the heat from his body and the strength hidden inside his corded muscles. Maker the things she wanted to do to that man!

"It seems I have summoned the lion. Lucky me."

Cullen chuckled, "So you have. But it seems my lady is drunk. Perhaps I should help escort her to her bedroom so she can collapse on a more suitable surface."

"You just want to bed me Ser Cullen," she slurred slightly. "Not that I blame you. Maker knows I would like to do terrible things to you as well. Actually no. Terrible makes them sound like they are just that, but they're not. They would be beautiful, wonderful things."

She knew she should stop talking, but the part of her brain which normally told her to shut up had gone to sleep. She kept on rambling about the many things she would like to do to him in great detail. "Not that I've ever done them, but I've heard they are pleasurable. Hendrick was so tame in the bedroom, not that I wanted to sleep with him, but when we did I let him have his fun then return to his own bed."

Cullen learned far more about Bryanna's previous sex life than he'd have liked that night - or perhaps it wasn't all bad. If he wanted to be able to please her it helped to know what she did not like, which in the case of her marriage seemed to be everything. He made a mental note to devote himself to her pleasure. Eventually though he noted her starting to fall asleep.

"Come on love, time to get you to bed."

Bryanna giggled girlishly. "You want to bed me as well then Ser Cullen. What joy! I shall make sure I write this down when I get upstairs so I don't forget it when I am sober."

He helped her to her room then, his arm still fixed around her waist and her arm around his shoulder, supporting her weight. It was clear when he got her to her room that she would fall asleep quickly, but he was surprised at how quickly. She had enough time to scribble a note to herself before she collapsed on the bed, asleep before she the pillow.

When she awoke her head was pounding and her mouth felt horrible. _This is why I don't drink, _she though groggily. She realised then that she was clutching onto a wad of paper. She opened it, her eyes bleary, and read what was on it.

_Cullen wants to bang you too. Do him ASAP! _

Bryanna groaned in embarrassment and covered her face with her arm. _This is why I don't drink. _


	5. Drunk - Guinevere

_This is another one involving my friend's Inquisitor Guinevere. I really like her and Bryanna and I flit between shipping them and shipping them and Cullen. I'm weak_

* * *

><p>She never drank. Ever. Well nothing more than the polite sip of a drink or the occasional treat, but that was all. But how could he say no to that face. She had turned up in her room earlier that evening with the bottle and two glasses and told her about how exquisite this particular blend of wine was and how it was perhaps her favourite and she simply had to sample it. How could she no to that face?<p>

As it turned out it had actually been a pleasant drink. If she recalled correctly it was from Orlais…or was it Antiva…Maker she couldn't remember any more. All Guinevere knew was it tasted nice and she actually enjoyed drinking it.

It seemed to have a bizarre effect on her though. Her tongue seemed to become looser, as if it had decided to forego checking if something was alright to tell someone and just saying it instead. Which wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't drinking with _her_.

Bryanna Trevelyan. The woman who made her feel things she honestly wasn't sure if she knew how to process them fully. The woman who made her heart flutter whenever she smiled. The woman who she was currently flirting with without realising it.

_Shit. _

She didn't know what it was, but for some reason she kept making terrible jokes about plundering Bryanna's chest for hidden treasure and exploring her forest.

Bryanna blushed and giggled awkwardly, hiding behind her glass. This was a side of Guin she _never _saw, at least not like this. She had never made and form of advance on her. Not that she minded - well maybe the terrible innuendos, but their intentions were not wasted on her.

The more they drank the more the innuendo occurred and even Bryanna began joining in. When Bryanna asked her to help her take off her shoes - they had been on all day and her feet were sore - Guin waggled an eyebrow and said, "You just want me on my knees for you Bry."

Unphased the warrior smirked and replied, "Please darling. If _that's_ what I wanted I'd have asked you to do more than take my shoes off." She let her response hang between them, the implication of her words clear to Guinevere.

They both collapsed on Bryanna's bed late that night, too drunk to stay awake and past the overly flirtatious stage they had seemed to be stuck in. They fell asleep curled around one another, the two women still fully clothed minus their shoes and stockings.

When the bright light of morning woke them they groaned and began untangling their limbs. They had no recollection of getting into the position they awoke in and given their blinding headaches both women decided to ask no questions and instead get some food and some painkillers.

Guin couldn't remember much from the end of the night, but she had a terrible feeling the dream she had about flirting terribly with Bryanna had not been a dream at all…


End file.
